Thief
by Lola'sDream
Summary: Her father was the chief of police in England in 1865. He was killed and wrongfully accused of fraud. Isabella swore to take revenge on the man who killed her father. Even if it killed her. But what happens when she she begins to feel certain emotions for the new chief of police ten years later?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I'm writing! I was inspired by my husband's game but I wanna add my own twist to it. So if you guys give me good comments I'll continue but if not I'll take it down. It's whatever you guys decide. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His name was Charles Whitefield Swan.

In 1865, he was the police chief in England for over twenty years. He was a kind officer whom everyone loved and adored. Although quick to catch criminals, he could also emphasize with them. He made friends with the gypsies, poor, overworked, black, Asian, he was friends with them all.

Not only did he have one of the best jobs in England but he had a wonderful family as well. Renee, a wonderful wife, bore him two beautiful daughters. Although never gifted with sons, Charles adored Isabella and Alice almost as much as any son. He showered his girls with discipline but with overwhelming love as well.

But alas all good things could not last forever.

On April 16, 1865 Charles was accused of harboring fugitives and he was suspended until further investigation. That night Charles was found dead by hanging in his office. The person to witness this was his 8 year old Isabella who happened to call him for dinner. In the paperwork, it is stated that he committed suicide after the heartbreak of losing his job and credibility in society.

After Charles's death, his bank accounts were frozen due to fraud possibility which caused Renee to fear for her and her children. a week later, a fire erupted in the middle of the night at the Swan residence. After four hours, the fire was finally gone but no survivors were found.

This is all wrong.

Charles Swan did not commit suicide but was killed by a man who feared and hated him. This same man was able to fake his suicide and freeze his accounts. He was also the same man who paid someone to burn Charles' house as his grieving widow and young children lay inside.

But one thing this man managed to forget was to make sure no one truly survived.

Renee and her daughters did survive. although badly burned, she managed to escape with her children and run off to a gypsy refugee home. Although she did not live through her last twelve hours she made sure her daughters were in good hands and sneak away some money to pay for little schooling and clothes.

Eight year old Isabella and five year old Alice were to remain the rest of their lives as orphans and were forced to change their name else that same man would try to kill them. They took on Whitefield and tried to maintain normal lives. But alas their sadness and anger grew. Especially to young Isabella. She vowed to avenge her father's name and to restore his reputation, even if it were to cost her her life.

My name is Isabella swan and I will avenge my father.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think. I truly interested in what you have to say.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay since you guys really love this prolog so much I've decided to continue with the story. I really waned to continue also so I'm glad you guys took well to it. Just wanna let you know that this won't be the classic girl-falls-for-guy and then everything's okay type of story. Bella has her soft side but she can be bad ass as well. Hope you love her like I do as well.**

**Here's the first official chapter!**

* * *

The streets were quiet and dark. The only sounds to be heard was the crackling of fire from the lampposts and the mumbling of guards protecting a house like vultures. They stood about three feet apart with one hand placed on their hips no doubt stupidly resting on their guns.

I silently reached behind me and grabbed my bow and slowly pulled out an arrow. I got my weapons in place as I searched the area quickly. I noticed a huge dog sleeping soundly inside a massive metal cage about fifteen feet away. I pointed my arrow towards the dog and shot. I hit the corner of the cage and it bounced off shattering a oil lamp on the ground creating a small fire dangerously close to the dog. He immediately awoke and barked incessantly.

this caught both guards attention and one walked over to see what the dog was barking about. After five seconds he guard ran back over to his friend and looked scared. After a couple seconds of talking a little louder at each other they both took off towards the dog and the growing fire.

I quickly hid my bow and arrow in a huge crate behind me and quickly ran towards the gate. Once I was in front of the ate I began to climbed the iron bars and jumped to the other side. I then crouched low as I walked quickly to the right side of the house and left the gate's point of view. I then peered into a window only to see a dark hallway. I silently placed my hands under the window sill and slowly opened the window. I then slowly slithered inside and closed the window behind me.

I crouched low and tip toed down the hall. I could hear laughter behind one of the many doors. I could see a thin strip of light peering into the hallway near a door opened a crack. I quietly walked close to the crack as I peered inside. I could see about three elegantly dressed men and women holding wine glasses and smoking merrily as they continued to laugh and joke. One man stood p and turned towards the others and fixed his glasses as he smoked his cigar.

Anger filled my body as I stared at him. He just stood there without a care in the world. As if everything he touched was pure gold.

_Don't do anything hasty. Find the documents first._

I stared at the man a few seconds longer before I finally forced my body to move away from the door. I walked a little quicker feeling more eager to find the papers as i came to a grand staircase. I walked up the staircase as I heard people coming down the hallway. I managed to make it up to the top of the staircase and hide behind a mythological statue as a couple maids passed the staircase. I breathed out quietly as I maintained my position. Listening to make sure the area was safe before I ventured out.

I then walked away from the statue and tip toed quietly down the dimly light hallway. I ten stopped at the first door on my right and slowly turned the knob. I managed to crack open the door a bit just to see a young boy resting peacefully in a bed. I closed the door quickly and moved to the next one.

The next door to my left was a powder room and the one alongside it was a master bedroom. I walked over to the last door on the right side of the hallway and quietly opened the door. I breathed loudly when i realized There was a bookcase and a desk in the room. I stepped inside and quickly closed the door once I was inside.

I quickly made it to the desk as i searched the drawers. Piles upon piles of papers lay in front of my but that didn't worry me. I hurriedly skimmed through them as I tried to search for it.

Suddenly I hard a loud laugh come from behind the door as I heard the doorknob turn. I quickly hid under the desk just as I heard a woman laughing and a man chuckle come into the room. Luckily I was small enough to wide under the desk and be unseen unless one looked hard enough. The man walked towards the desk and started moving things on the desk causing the piles of paper to fall in front of me.

"Shit!" The man cursed as he started to walk towards my way.

I began to panic as I looked at the pile in front of me.

I stared back at me as I stood there paralyzed. The document lied in front of me under some others just waiting for me to grab it.

"Albert!" the woman screeched. "You're always working. Come back to the party and sit beside me and maybe I'll give you something later." She pleaded seductively trying to divert the man's attention.

"Catherine, you know how important my documents are," He scolded but then I heard the girl giggled as he disgustingly growled. "But just this night I'll make an exception if you will." With that the pair left the room.

Once I heard the door close behind me I quickly reached for the folder and stuffed it into my pouch lying at my waist. I quickly rose and opened he window that rested behind he desk. I looked out the window and saw the the gate was less that five feet from the house and lead straight to the back roads of the town.

I slowly walked over to an oil lamp that laid on top of the desk. The man and woman probably left it behind once their needs overcame them. I picked up the lamp and stared at the fire. How majestic and beautiful fire can be. Beautiful one moment then terrifying the next. I threw the lamp against the bookcase and watched as the glass shattered and a fire blossomed from the books.

People were crowding the halls as they searched for the origin of the frightening sound. The door burst open and the man I saw from earlier stood before me bewildered. Shock, anger, and confusion clouded his vision as he stared at me. A cloth covered my face so he unable to see my face. I smiled back at him as I jumped through the window and landed unhurt on the ground. I sprinted over to the gate and blindingly jumped over to the streets and disappeared into the shadows of he streets.

* * *

I silently opened the wooden door and quietly closed it behind me. I silently took off my clothes and placed on my nightgown and snuggled beside my sister on the small bed. She was deep into sleep and didn't stir when I laid beside her. A small candle flickered beside me as i pulled the papers from my pouch.

"I love you daddy." I whispered into the room as I stared at the documents in my hands.

_Charles W. Swan Vs the State_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I know I did. I know it's unclear now but i promise you will understand more in the next chapter. I just wanted to introduce Bella's character in the chapter a little bit. I'm going to post a picture as to what her outfit looks like so you guys have a clearer view. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey my lovelies! Hope your week has been good. The good news is that my college semester is done in one week and you know what that means...more chapters! Yay! I know I'm tired of writing papers too and I just wanna relax and update my stories. Just to let you know hope you guys have checked out my other stories 'A Dark Want' and 'No Matter What' and give me a review. I value your comments. But enough talking and time to read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes opened automatically. My body had become accustomed to rising early that I barely had trouble getting up anymore. I slowly lifted my head from the pillow as I looked at my sister behind me. I was greeted with the site of her back and light snoring. I slowly slid my hand under my pillow as I searched for the documents. I breathed a sigh of relief when I discovered it. I lifted the pillow gently and grabbed the papers close to my chest.

I rose from the bed and barely placed my foot on the ground when a creak broke the silence in the air. I glanced quickly at Alice but the sound didn't stir her. I tip toed to the water basin and crouched down. The ground had a slight chill but I quietly rubbed my hands along the floor boards. Finally I found the loose board and slowly separated it from the ground placing it on the ground to my right. I quickly grabbed the documents and settled them in the hole along with a small photograph of my family, my mother's ring, and a small purple sack tied with a golden rope. I soundlessly placed the board back in place and stood to pour the water to wash my face.

"Isabella, must you be awake so early?" Alice groaned behind me.

I smiled as water beads fell from my face to the small puddle below me. I grabbed the towel beside me and lightly dabbed my face. "Good morning Alice. Are you ready for today?" I turned away from the basin and walked to our small but simple wardrobe. I opened the doors wide just as I heard Alice walk to the basin herself.

"Bella, we do the same thing everyday. Work, eat, sleep. Work, eat, sleep. Even dogs must have a better routine than this." She huffed as she came to the closet herself and grabbed a grey work dress. I was dressed in my dress with a white apron and hair cap. I quickly shoved my feet into my black shoes and turned to help Alice dress.

"Come sister. Breakfast waits for us." I responded as I grabbed her small hand and walked with her up the stairs.

Once we approached the kitchen we immediately sat down at the table. We were staying in the home of Carmen and Eleazar Chaplain. Secret gypsies who pretended to be bakers from France but were runaways from Spain. Their people were chased out of their city and formed secret identities to maintain normal lives. They gave birth to four sons, Jacob 21, Paul 20, Alexander 18, and Sean or Seth 16. All had an exotic look about them with their light brown skin and raven-like hair. All their sons worked in the bakery along with 4 other secret gypsies. Carmen opened her home willingly to us when we were attacked. Her husband and sons never complained and treated us as their own. I am eternally grateful for them everyday.

Alice and I sat in our usual spots as the boys came in as if on cue and took their places. Carmen talked with her husband in their Spanish tongue as she walked around the table filling our bowls with porridge. After making sure everyone had food she took her place opposite of her husband and recited a quick prayer.

After prayer the men swallowed their meals as Alice and I took our time.

"Alice how did you sleep last night?" Carmen asked her as she smiled at her.

"I slept well thank you. Although it was a little chilly last night I did not mind a bit. I sewed another dress right before I fell asleep." She stated proudly as she continued eating. Alice's passion for dress making appeared when she was three years old. Our mother would always sew dresses for our dolls and Alice became fascinated. She's never put down the needle and thread since. Her dream was to move to Paris and open a boutique.

"Oh, Alice! If you make me another one of your beautiful dresses I'll feel like the Queen herself!" Carmen chuckled. She truly enjoyed wearing Alice's dresses when her and Eleazar went to town on rare occasions.

"How about you Isabella? Did you fare well last night?" Eleazar asked me.

I swallowed down my porridge as I turned and looked at him.

"I slept fine. I believe I discovered more about myself as I slept last night." I smiled.

Eleazar stared briefly at his wife before she smiled and responded back, "That's wonderful dear. Sometimes in sleep we begin to discover the truth of ourselves."

After ten minutes Carmen forced us to finish eating to begin working in the bakery. Eleazar's bakery was in the front of the house. His home was very small and was almost hidden in the top of the bakery. There were only three sleeping rooms and one dining room for the family to spend time together.

The sun was just peeking into the windows when the first batch of bread was placed in the oven. Alice and I stirred the ingredients of the sweet buns as the boys and other workers did their jobs. Suddenly Carmen burst through the kitchen doors and asked Alice and I to cover the front as she ran to the bank to quickly pay for the lot rent and run more errands. We agreed and took our posts in the front of the store.

Hours passed and many people came in. Some were kind and gentle. Others were mean and prideful. But Alice and I had to keep our smiles.

"Bella," Alice said as I finished helping a customer purchasing our products, "I must go to the powder room for a moment. Can you handle this while I'm away?"

I smiled as I shooed Alice away claiming that all would be well. She quickly thanked me and practically ran towards the back.

Two older women in their older years came to me to purchase some fresh bread and pastries. As I gathered their items together I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"You mean the Judge's house was just ransacked and almost burned down last night and no one found the culprit?" The woman in the bright, red wealthy-looking jacket wore. The woman wear a similar green one next to her nodded her head as she gently fixed her massive hat on her head.

"They say a young man, whose face was covered, snuck his way into the house and burned his office. Luckily they were able to put the fire out before it reached the hallway. They've been searching with no result all night."

I was glad to have my back towards the women because there would have been no way for me to hide the grim on my face.

"But surely Chief Cullen will find him. After all Chief Avery will be retiring soon and he will be in charge. I hear he's going to Germany once he retires. I've never been there before, have you Margaret?" The green jacket woman asked.

I frozen in place but quickly recovered as I finished up the woman's order. Once the women were gone the store stayed empty for sometime. I was glad for this change. I breathed in and out as her world's filtered my mind.

_He's retiring too early. I don't have much time left._

* * *

**Okay unfortunately I must end the chapter here. I know Bella has a kind and rough side to her. It depends on her situation as to how she must act. But don't worry more things to come in the future!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated for quite sometime but I got married May 30th and I now have free time plus a new laptop! So more chapters coming your way. I'm also going to transfer to an online college soon so that means more time for you guys! But I don't want bore you with my life, I know you're all dying to know what will happen in the story so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight o'clock finally hit. The boys closed up the front entrance and kitchen area as Alice dramatically slumped off to bathe. I briskly wiped the sweat from my forehead and poured myself some milk. The thick, cool fluid slithered down my throat while soothing the dry parts inside. I worked very hard today to distract myself from the woman's comments earlier. Yes, I was glad to have frighten the old bat but this new chief would somehow put a damper on my plans. On the other hand, the new chief could have no idea of my crimes, probably deem them as petty and childish so maybe he won't investigate too much.

"Isabella"

I turned to see Carmen and Eleazar entering the room and sit quietly as the table we had breakfast earlier. Their faces were unreadable but I could see curiosity peak through.

"Please have a seat and tell us what you have discovered." Eleazer asked kindly as he point to the chair across from Carmen and himself.

I nodded as I sat in the open chair and let my last adventure come to life.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Tell me, Judge Harris, how this fire came about last night?" I questioned as I studied the room closely. Burned was not the word. More like unrecognizable. The once beautiful study of the Judge now looked like nothing but ashes and coals. The once priceless wood and books were turned to worthless black nothing.

"I've told the others the same thing!" He bellowed angrily as his face turned an ugly shade of red. "I was having a dinner party downstairs drinking and smoking my cigar merrily when a sound came from above. Like glass being thrown to the ground. We were all startled by it and ran upstairs to see what was the cause of it. Once I reached the top step I noticed smoke coming out of my study. I opened the door to see a man, covered in black just staring at me with a fire blazing around him. As if the devil himself set foot inside my house! Didn't apologize or even show emotion! Bloody hell I couldn't even see that bastard's face! He just stared me down and then jumped out of the window! I swear, when I see him I'm gonna hang him for the whole town to see! Last time a man tries to make a fool out of me! In my own house too!"

I slowly began to ignore the Judge's raging comments as I studied the room more closely. I slowly opened the desks' drawers and looked inside. I checked the floor looking at the burned expensive ornaments no doubt from Istanbul and the orient. I checked the bookshelves at century old books and paintings now ruin form the soot.

"Your Honor, may I ask you a question?" I asked as I examined the floor.

"Why yes my lad! Ask whatever you want." He almost yelled.

"Did you see the man take anything of value from you?"

For the first time I came here he was actually quiet as he thought about my question.

"Well...um...no. But that doesn't mean he didn't." He almost yelled.

"That may be so." I answered while inspecting the window. "But I don't think that was the case at all."

"What are you saying?" He was bewildered for a second. As if I had spoken great blasphemy by doubting his thoughts.

"You have coins, artifacts, paintings, and small statues from other countries correct? Valuable I presume?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

He nodded his head as he stared at me. "For the most part these items on the black market would set a poor man for life. But he did not take them. He came into your house and just burns it, all the while staring at you with no emotion on his face. I believe he didn't come here to steal from you. He came to send you a message."

"But..but..wh-why?!" The shock ever so evident on the judge's face.

"I don't know. But I will find out Your Honor." I replied as I began to leave the room. "Good Day Your Honor."

"Good day Chief Cullen. And give Miss Denali my regards during dinner." He added.

"I will, Judge Harris." I chuckled as I descended his stairs.

* * *

**BPOV**

I climbed into bed. My body was sore and tired but my mind was alert. I kept replaying the conversation earlier in my mind.

_A day has passed Bella. No slacking now._

I closed my eyez as I tried to force my mind to sleep. I would need to visit the marketplace tomorrow to discuss some _errands._

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just needed to give you guys something and to introduce the new character. But I still hope you guys loved it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
